Forgiveness
by Pricat
Summary: It has been a month after defeating Nimouh but the Great Dragon feels alone and ashamed of his anger at Merlin for saving those he cares about but he wants forgiveness but Merlin learns that his destiny is to help magic return.......
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiveness**

**A/N This popped into my head this morning and begging to be written especially because I was thinking about Merlin.**

**This is set after the last episode Le Morte De Arthur and one of my fave episodes besides The Dragon's Call.**

**It has a lot of Great Dragon/Merlin interaction in it since I like those moments in the show when they do interact because they understand each other because Merlin is still learning about his powers and the Great Dragon is like a mentor to him but the last few minutes of the last episode inspire me to write and imagine what would happen next.**

**I hope people and fellow Merlin fans enjoy.**

**It's only an one shot for now but if people like and enjoy, I will go on.**

The Great Dragon sighed as he lay on the floor of the secret dungeon.

He hadn't seen or heard a word from Merlin since trying to save both his mother and Gaius from death but hoped the young warlock would come.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have been mad at Merlin._

_He just wanted to save those he cares about but I shouldn't have snapped at him but I haven't shown my emotions since that brute Uther locked me in here." _he thought sadly.

A tear fell from his eye and hit the hard, cold floor........

* * *

"_Merlin........."_ a voice said in the young warlock's head as he woke up with a start.

It'd been a while since he'd stopped Nimouh and saved both his mother and Gaius from death but sighed sadly because he'd never meant to make the Great Dragon, his mentor and teacher angry because he had wanted to protect his mother and Gaius from death but he hadn't been in the Great Dragon's dungeon for a little while but felt guilty but Gaius noticed he was distracted somehow.

"Merlin is everything okay?" the older man asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes but I feel guilty about angering the Great Dragon.

He thinks that by saving my mother and you, I was endangering my destiny.

I hope he's okay." Merlin answered as Gaius sighed.

He knew why the Great Dragon cared so much about Merlin and only wanted to protect the boy because he reminded him of Elican, Merlin's father who'd been the Great Dragon's only friend and had helped him grow into a wise and noble sorceror but he'd told the Great Dragon that he wouldn't tell Merlin about his father yet but Merlin heard crying in his mind along with Gaius.

"Gaius did you hear that?" Merlin asked as Gaius nodded in reply.

"Yes I did Merlin.

He's upset and alone." the older man told him as Merlin realised it had been the Great Dragon crying.

"We should go see what's wrong." Merlin answered as Gaius nodded.

"Go ahead.

I'll be there later." Gaius said as the young black haired warlock nodded leaving.......


	2. An New Dragon in the Castle

**Forgiveness**

**A/N Here's a little more but things are quiet on the review front but the Great Dragon is sort of like a father to Merlin and wants to help him learn his magic and aid him in following his destiny but he also knew Merlin's father when he was younger.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

Merlin sighed as he walked into the Great Dragon's dungeon.

The only thing lighting the darkness was the torch in the young warlock's hand as he heard wing beats as he saw the Great Dragon but his mentor seemed sad seeing him.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked him seeing great sadness in his mentor's eyes.

"I-I was upset about being in here Merlin.

You've no idea what being locked up, cooped up in a cage will do to somebody, even a dragon." he answered as Merlin saw the shackles.

He knew that Uther had imprisoned him in here after banishing magic from Camelot which wasn't fair but he had an idea.

"What're you thinking my young warlock?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin didn't answer as his eyes glowed gold like when ever he was using magic and focused on breaking the shackles around the Great Dragon.

The dragon watched as the shackles cracked and broke.

A smile crossed the faces of both the Great Dragon and Merlin at that.

"Thank you my young friend.

At last I can fly in here without those awful chains weighing me down." he answered.

Merlin laughed at that as he felt good, better than he had a month ago.

But he noticed the dragon seemed very sad.

"It's nothing young warlock.

I'm just a little sad.

Being imprisoned in here makes me unhappy and bitter but helping you makes me forget about those memories.

But....... I need you to do something for me Merlin." the Great Dragon replied.

"What is it?

It's not helping you escape here is it?

That would be hard." Merlin answered as the Great Dragon chuckled softly.

"No not that.

One of my eggs is in the forest and I need you to bring it here to me.

Inside is my child but if any of Uther's knights found it and it hatched, it would be in danger." he told him.

Merlin nodded in reply as he left the dungeon as the Great Dragon left him in the dungeon as he slept........

* * *

Morgana was nervous after feeling the immense surge of magic from under the castle but had a feeling it was to do with Merlin because she knew his secret, that he had magic but hadn't told anybody, not even Arthur his secret but Merlin knew she was a Seer but hadn't told Arthur or either Uther about his ward's magical gifts.

"_I wonder what is going on down there?_

_Most of those living in the castle know those parts of the castle are forbidden._

_I wonder......"_ she thought after seeing a vision of Merlin breaking the Great Dragon's shackles.

She was in awe but angry at Uther for imprisoning something so beauitful and powerful for so long.

But for now she would remain silent.......

* * *

Merlin smiled entering the forest.

He hoped he could find the Great Dragon's egg but felt a faint magical aura as he saw something lying in an empty nest.

It was a golden egg but Merlin had a feeling it was what he was looking for as he climbed up it and took the egg from it.

_"Thank you for rescuing me_." he heard a young voice say in his head.

He knew that it belonged to the Great Dragon but smiled as he climbed down and ran off back to Camelot but he waited to make sure none of Uther's guards were around before heading for the Great Dragon's lair but was safe as he saw the coast was clear.

He smiled as he grabbed a torch and entered the Great Dragon's lair.

"I brought you what you wanted." Merlin called out as he heard those familiar wing beats as the Great Dragon returned.

A broad smile crossed the Great Dragon's face as Merlin placed the egg on the hay.

"You never cease to amaze me Merlin.

You know that?" he answered as Merlin saw him grit his teeth in pain.

Suddenly Merlin felt his head ache.

"W-What's going on?" he asked in agony.

"The egg is hatching Merlin." he answered as the pain subsided.

Merlin then saw the egg crack as something burst out.

It was a small golden scaled dragon like it's father but Merlin was in awe seeing it as the young dragon nuzzled his father's golden scaled face but then looked at Merlin.

"_Hello._

_You're a friend of my father's right?"_ he heard the young voice say in his head.

The Great Dragon chuckled at his son.

"He's talking to you through your mind like I do sometimes.

His name will be Elican.

He can't talk yet like I can but he will.

He likes you Merlin but there's something else I need to tell you." the Great Dragon said.

"What is it?" Merlin asked him.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened while you were trying to save those you cared about before going to stop Nimeuh.

But everything will be okay, I think." the dragon told him as Merlin smiled.

"It's okay.

I understand you were upset but things will be okay, right?

Now Niemuh's gone." Merlin answered.

"I'm not so sure Merlin.

I have had this feeling that somebody related to her is angry and seeks revenge on you but also Arthur.

The only way is to bring the magic back to Camelot." the Great Dragon answered him.

Merlin was astounded but heard Arthur calling and had to leave.

He hoped the Great Dragon was wrong.........


	3. Needing To Bond Magically

**Forgiveness**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks so much to Merlin Star for reviewing.**

**You're right that there's not a lot of Merlin fics involving the Great Dragon in them but he is my second favourite besides Merlin himself but I've been a fan of the Arturian legends especially the Sword in the Stone but I love Merlin.**

**Can't wait for season two to start.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Gaius was amazed as Merlin told him about what had happened but was nervous.

"This is very good and bad at the same time." he said as Merlin wondered why.

"Because Uther and Arthur could find out and that wouldn't be good but they won't understand because young dragons have strong magic but only those like you and Morgana can sense it but it must stay between us." Gaius told him.

Merlin nodded but hoped that Morgana along with Uther and Arthur wouldn't find out about Elican but knew that his father the Great Dragon would protect him from harm.

"I understand Gaius." Merlin said after a moment of total silence.

Gaius nodded as he was looking through a book but Merlin had a feeling the physician was keeping something from him about how he knew about magic and had a few spell books.

"_I wonder if he is a sorceror?_

_He seems to have a great knowledge of magic and spell books but he doesn't look like it."_ he thought as he went to assist Arthur.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Elican but could hear the young dragon in his head but hoped that nobody in the castle besides him and Gaius.

* * *

But in the forest somebody was watching the castle.

It was a young women in her mid twenties but looked like Nimueh because she was the sorceroress's daughter but had found out that Merlin, Gaius's young ward had defeated her mother but was truly angry and wanted not just him but Uther to suffer too because he had been the one to banish magic as well as making those who performed it and had magical gifts feared.

But if everything went according to her plan, everything would be okay but she saw somebody watching her.

It was a young boy around ten or eleven.

His name was Mordred and a Druid's child but wanted to tell Merlin what the young sorceroress planned because he felt that he owed a debt to both Merlin and Morgana for helping him escape Camelot and bringing him back to his parents so he hoped Merlin would understand when he told him.

* * *

Merlin wondered why Arthur was in a quiet mood as he was helping him practise jousting but wondered why.

The young Prince was worried about his father Uther Pendragon was ill but hoped he'd get better but Merlin hoped that the Great Dragon would help him but wasn't sure because Uther had been the one that had imprisoned the dragon in the dungeon but hoped that he could find a way to help Uther.

He noticed that Arthur smiled a little seeing Gwen bring him something.

He knew that the young Prince was concerned about his father but knew there was something more to it.......

* * *

Gaius was in the Great Dragon's lair but was very surprised and worried seeing Elican but the Great Dragon understood the older human's worry.

He knew Gaius's little secret that the court physician was a warlock like Merlin but had hidden it all this time even from Merlin but knew he was bothered about something as he had brought some milk for Elican to eat since it was a young dragon's favourite food but the Great Dragon knew he wanted to tell Merlin the truth about his father, the one the Great Dragon had named his son after but sighed.

"How badly will it impact Merlin's destiny to help Arthur?

I need to know so I can help him.

He is like a son to me like his father was but I wanted to ask you because you were Elican's only friend as he lived in the castle years ago." he told him.

The Great Dragon understood his old friend's anxiety but knew what was bothering the court physician.

"You want my help to heal Uther, right?" he asked.

"No but I just wanted to ask your advice about telling Merlin about his father." Gaius answered him.

"I think you should if you think it'll help him with his gifts." he said to him.

But he noticed that Elican was growling gently but seemed nervous.

The Great Dragon smiled at Gaius.

"He needs to bond with a young warlock for his magic to grow stronger." the Great Dragon said as Gaius smiled.

He had a magical tie to the Great Dragon through his magic.

"You mean Merlin?" Gaius asked him.

The Great Dragon nodded at that.

"Yes his magic and Elican would be a perfect match but you must give him a little something to help him start it." the Great Dragon told him giving him one of his scales.

"It'll help the potion." he said as Gaius understood.

He knew this would help Merlin too but hoped he'd understand when he did tell him.


	4. If Only He Could Tell

**Forgiveness**

**A/N Here's more of the story,**

**I am so happy other Merlin fans love this because I have been a huge Merlin fan since episode one and eagerly awaiting season 2.**

**I hope Merlin Star enjoys this.**

Gaius sighed as he prepared to put the potion that would help Merlin bond with Elican into his food but he felt guilty by doing this but knew it could help return the magic to Camelot but hoped that Merlin wouldn't be angry if he found out.

He then saw Merlin return from helping Arthur with something.

"Gaius is everything okay?" the young warlock asked him.

The older man nodded in reply.

"Yes Merlin I'm fine." he said seeing him eat.

But the young warlock had a feeling something was up as he ate.

* * *

In his lair the Great Dragon sensed something was happening, something that was a big change.

Elican was curious feeling magic growing strong but was a little scared.

_"What's going on_?" Elican asked him.

"Merlin has taken the potion I told Gaius to make to bond you and Merlin together through your magic.

It will be good because Gaius and I are bonded through our magic." he told him.

He then saw Gaius join them but was worried.

"You're worried about Merlin, aren't you?

You gave him the potion right?" the Great Dragon asked the physician.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes I did but he fainted.

Does that happen a lot?" Gaius asked him.

The Great Dragon nodded.

"Yes he'll be fine Gaius.

He'll wake up later, you'll see.

You remember when you drank the potion that I gave you?

It helped you bond with me." the Great Dragon answered him.

* * *

Morgana saw that Arthur was very sad as she found him in the throne room looking at his father's throne.

She'd a feeling something had happened to Uther but knew that he was no longer with Arthur or them.

She felt sorry for Arthur but felt hope that in some way, magic could return at last to Camelot and so many like her and Merlin wouldn't have to hide their gifts but wasn't sure as the Seer decided to leave the prince alone.

She wondered where Gaius was but went back to her room.

* * *

"_Merlin...... Merlin......... Wake up......"_ the young warlock heard a voice in his head say.

He woke up with a jolt as he realised it was night as the moon was in the night sky.

"Good evening Merlin.

I'm glad you're awake." Gaius said softly to him.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Merlin asked him.

"Nothing much but something is bothering Arthur but he won't tell anybody." he answered.

But the young warlock felt he was a little different but Gaius didn't want to tell him what he'd done.

But he sighed as Merlin went to see Arthur to see what was bothering him..........

* * *

Arthur sighed as he ate in the ball room.

It felt strange not seeing his father at the head of the table because Uther had passed away but it was something he had to get used to but shivered remembering that his father had said that he was now King but that scared him greatly.

He knew he would be King someday but not now.

He was very worried about ruling Camelot because he wasn't sure as he knew that the kingdom would count on him to keep them happy as well as keeping harmony and peace in the kingdom but something was bothering him.

It was about his father's decree banishing magic from Camelot.

He wanted to get rid of it.

Yes some magic was bad but a lot of it along with those who performed it wanted to help the kingdom and heal people but he had a feeling that some sort of good magic was helping him and had helped protect him as well as keep him alive.

But he saw Merlin come into the room.

"Hello Merlin.

What's bothering you?" he asked him.

"I-I wanted to see you.

Gaius said something was bothering you.

I wanted to know what was wrong." he told him.

"M-My father died from illness Merlin." the prince answered simply.

Merlin was silent hearing that but felt sorry for Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur that he died.

He must've loved you.

That means you're going....... to be King?" Merlin asked him.

Arthur nodded in reply.

"Yes but I'm not sure I can do this Merlin.

I feel alone." he said bitterly.

"No you're not Arthur.

You have Gaius, Morgana and the others.

Along with me.

We're family." Merlin replied as Arthur smiled.

"T-Thanks Merlin.

You're a good friend." he replied.

But Merlin sighed as he watched him eat.

For so long he'd hidden the fact that he had magic a secret from Arthur for so long but now that his friend would be becoming King, it could be alright but he needed to ask both the Great Dragon and Gaius.

* * *

Gaius smiled seeing Merlin asleep as dawn rose over Camelot the next morning.

He considered the young man as a son to him but sighed.

He wanted to tell the young warlock his secret that he was a sorceror but wanted to because he remembered Merlin asking how he had spell books and knew a lot about magic.

But he wondered how the young warlock would react if he knew.........


	5. Revealing His Secret to Merlin

**Forgiveness**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you so much to BrightFire for reviewing.**

**I'm glad you like this.**

**Last night for this chapter I was thinking whether or not Merlin should tell Arthur he has magic and that he's been the one protecting him from harm all this time but then I had another idea involving Gaius but it's kind of a theory that he is a sorceror too but he must've hidden it from Uther or like Merlin long ago met the Great Dragon and he told him long ago to protect Uther the way Merlin protects Arthur.**

**Cool huh?**

**I hope fellow Merlin fans including Merlin Star and Bright Fire enjoy this.**

The next day in Camelot the funeral for Uther took place.

Everybody was there including Gaius and Merlin but the young warlock was distracted.

He was thinking about telling Arthur his secret, that he had magic and had been the one that had helped protect him all this time but wasn't sure but he had to ask the Great Dragon's advice ut he noticed that Gaius seemed distracted but for a different reason.......

"_Maybe it is time at last to tell him my secret that I've hidden so much on Uther's behalf." _the physician mused........

* * *

Merlin was nervous as he had a torch in his hand entering the Great Dragon's lair but saw a smile on the dragon's face.

"That's not because Uther's dead, is it?" he asked him.

"Yes and No young warlock.

I hope now that Arthur's reign will begin, magic can return." he answered.

He and Elican noticed a serious look on Merlin's face after that.

"_Merlin what's wrong?" _Elican asked him curious.

"There's something I need to ask your father." he answered the young dragon child.

The Great Dragon wondered what question Merlin wanted to ask that was making him act serious like this.

"I-I want to know....... if I should tell Arthur my secret.

That I have magic.

He wouldn't be mad seeing as Uther's gone right?" Merlin asked him.

The Great Dragon had a shocked look on his scaly face.

"I understand your desire to want to tell him your secret.

But Arthur hasn't gotten used to the idea that magic should be returned to the kingdom.

If you tell him, I'm afraid you'll die.

That's something I can't allow to happen or nearly happen to Gaius." he answered.

Merlin was surprised but curious.

"What nearly happened to Gaius?

Please tell me." he said.

"It's better if Gaius told you himself young warlock.

You should go before anybody else finds this place." the Great Dragon told him.

Merlin understood but was more confused by the minute......

* * *

But after going back to Gaius's workshop, he found Morgana there waiting for him but he wondered what was wrong.

"I had a visit from Mordred.

He told me that Nimueh's daughter Lorianas was seeking revenge on Camelot but also Arthur but more importantly you because you defeated Nimueh but you must be careful.

I know how badly you desire to tell Arthur your secret the same way I wanted to with Uther but right now you have to protect him from harm until Lorianas is destroyed somehow." the Seer answered him.

Merlin looked very nervous hearing that but understood but hoped he could stop Lorianas before all Camelot was doomed along with Arthur.

* * *

In the forest Lorianas had seen Morgana warning Merlin about her but cackled.

"You think you're protecting him but you're wrong!

I'll destroy Merlin the way he defeated my mother." she cackled as she cast a dark spell on Morgana......

* * *

Merlin noticed that Gaius wasn't acting like himself as they were in the workshop but remembered something the Great Dragon had said about Gaius nearly dying.

"What did he mean by that Gaius?" Merlin asked him.

Gaius sighed.

The court physician sighed.

He knew it was time to tell somebody his secret and why not a fellow sorceror even if he was still young.

"There's something I need to tell you Merlin, something I've never told anybody in the castle but hidden it for a long time but I guess you should know because you would understand.

I have magic like you." he began.

A smile crossed Merlin's face seeing Gaius's eyes go blue as he recited a spell to make something move.

"But how come you've never mentioned it before?" Merlin asked him.

"Because Uther would've killed me if anybody else knew.

Like you, I was sent from my home to Camelot because of my gift but I studied under Elican an older sorceror and physician but that was when magic was still in Camelot but when Nimueh reared her head, it was too much for Uther so after Elican stopped her last time, he was forced to leave and I was nearly dead until Uther spared me on one condition." Gaius told him.

"What was it?" Merlin asked curious.

"It was that I wouldn't use my magic again in the castle or tell a single soul that I did.

After that was when I met the Great Dragon.

I had seen them imprison him and it made me angry and sorry for him because a creature as strong and beauitful should be allowed to be free but like you, he called to me and I answered.

He taught me so much about my magic and my destiny.

That's why I was always so worried about people in the castle seeing you use your magic in the castle when Uther was still around but now we must make sure Arthur is safe for his coronation is in a few days." Gaius answered.

Merlin nodded as he went to help Arthur get ready to become King in a few day's time......


	6. The Test of Kinghood

**Forgiveness**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm glad people like this and in this chapter Arthur has to get the legendary Sword from the Stone in order to be King but Merlin is worried about this but still wants to tell Arthur his secret like Gaius did but Lorianas will not stop until Arthur is taken care of.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed.**

Arthur was nervous about becoming King after his father but Gaius knew that he would have to pass a test to become ruler but he wasn't sure he could do it but Merlin knew he could do it.

"You have to take the sword from the stone in order to become King." Gaius said.

Merlin sighed as he knew he'd have to go but was worried because deep down inside of him, he wanted Arthur to know but knew it was dangerous because the young prince hadn't decided to let magic return to Camelot yet but the young warlock had decided to go see the Great Dragon for advice.

"So you're going to help Arthur with his test?" the Great Dragon asked as Merlin nodded.

"I have to protect him, right?

Especially with Lorianas on the loose." the young warlock said as the dragon nodded.

"Yes it is your destiny to protect him but you must persuade Arthur to let magic return to Camelot." the dragon told him.

Merlin sighed as he saw Elican breath a little bit of flame.

Merlin smiled at the young dragon.

"Good job Elican." the young warlock said.

"M-Merlin." the young dragon replied in English.

The Great Dragon was amazed to hear Elican's first word in English.

"Wow I'm his first word!

I'd better go." Merlin said leaving smiling.........

* * *

Lorianas smiled as she saw Merlin in the castle.

She knew that he wanted to let Arthur know he had magic but had an idea as magic glowed in her eyes.

Friendship was what made both Arthur and Merlin strong and finding out about Merlin's secret would break that friendship up for good and turn Arthur against Merlin.

"It'll be sweet to see that!" she cackled as she schemed.......

* * *

Arthur was nervous as he woke up the next morning because he knew that today was the test of being a ruler.

He hoped he could do it as he and Merlin set off after breakfast but the young warlock had a very bad feeling about this but didn't know what as he followed Arthur into the forest.

He seemed distracted as they walked through the forest but he noticed something was bothering Arthur because he was very quiet which wasn't normal for him.

"Is something bothering you Arthur?" Merlin asked him.

"It's nothing Merlin.

You wouldn't understand." he replied softly.

"Try me Arthur you'd be surprised." Merlin told him.

"I'm..... not sure if I can do this, be King.

My father was the type of King that could govern the kingdom.

He'd probably be angry that I would be a different ruler than he was." Arthur said.

Merlin was curious as he heard Arthur say that.

"I know you'll be a great ruler.

Somebody who cares about the kingdom and everybody no matter if they're servants, knights or commoners, you'd treat them as equals like saving me after drinking that poisoned chalice for you.

Uther would be proud of you." Merlin said softly as Arthur nodded.

There was silence for a few moments but Arthur gasped seeing a sword in the stone.

"This is the place.

Gaius said that you have to pull the sword from the stone in order to pass." Merlin answered.

Arthur was nervous as he approached the sword in the stone.

His heart was pounding with fear........

* * *

Morgana was nervous as she saw a vision of Lorianas showing up and trying to attack both Arthur and Merlin but was worried along with Gaius.

She hoped he'd be okay as she went to find Arthur and Merlin to stop Lorianas but Gaius was worried but understood that she wanted to help Arthur like Merlin did but hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Merlin was nervous as he saw Arthur bring out his hand to try and grab the sword but then heard cackling as somebody showed up in the form of a griffin but transformed into a woman who looked a little like Nimueh which made him angry but couldn't use his magic in front of Arthur in case he wouldn't understand but had no choice as the dark young sorceroress was approaching Arthur.

"Leave him alone!" Merlin said angry.

Lorianas laughed at him.

"You care about him so much, the son of somebody who won't allow us to use our magic!

Why care about him at all?" she said as Arthur was confused.

"What's she talking about?" Arthur asked scared.

"Yes Merlin tell him what's going on." she smirked.

Arthur then was able to draw the sword from the stone but was nervous as he saw Merlin talk in a strange lanuage he'd never heard before but gasped seeing Merlin's glow with golden light as he was using his magic to stop Lorianas but then Merlin stopped as Morgana appeared but Lorianas disappeared but the Seer was nervous because now Arthur was confused about Merlin.

He wondered what it was his servant had done before Morgana had arrived but Morgana hoped Arthur wouldn't figure it out or Merlin was doomed.

"Let's go home." Arthur said as they returned to the castle........


	7. The Start of An New Reign

**Forgiveness**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I have a feeling that Arthur's beginning to figure out that Merlin has magic but if he does, what would he do?**

**Because the stupid law forbidding magic that Uther put on Camelot still hangs over the kingdom meaning death but there's no way he'd kill Merlin just because of his gift.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed so far.**

Gaius was worried when he found out from Morgana that Lorianas had shown up during Arthur's test and had tried to hurt him but she hadn't told him that Merlin had to use his magic to stop Nimeuh's daughter from getting to Arthur but would let him know sooner or later but would wait unless Arthur asked about it.

But Gaius was worried after he had a feeling that Merlin had saved Arthur's life by the use of his magic but knew how Arthur would react if he knew his man servant had magic and had been the reason that Arthur had survived for so long but the court physician hoped that wasn't true because he cared about Merlin like a son and couldn't bear to let anything happen to him.

* * *

Arthur was very curious as to how Merlin had helped stop that sorceroress along with Morgana but only one answer kept coming back to him.

They had used _magic_.

But he knew that the use of magic was forbidden in Camelot but yet he'd always had this feeling that there was something different about Merlin from the very first day they'd met but back then he couldn't place it but now he could and it confused yet scared him but was nervous.

He knew what the penalty for using magic was, death.

There was no way he was subjecting his best friend to that just because he saved his life again by using his magic.

He would be a different King.

His eyes then closed as he fell asleep........

* * *

The Great Dragon was very worried about what Merlin had done to save Arthur from Lorianas but hoped the young King to be didn't find out his secret but knew he would be spared since he was Arthur's servant but also best friend but saw him with Elican as they were playing but the Great Dragon was worried that his son might be hurt if Arthur found out about him and Elican but hoped Merlin wouldn't tell the young King but hoped that it wouldn't happen.

But he hoped that things would be better when Arthur would become King and maybe be better than Uther ever was but Merlin wondered why the Great Dragon was so angry at Uther but saw a look of great sadness in the Great Dragon's eyes as he asked him.

"He did something unforgivable to dragon kind.

He destroyed my friends but kept me alive as an example of his cruelty to those who performed magic and have magical talents.

I was locked in here as a child but was scared but nobody cared so I grew up bitter and hating Uther but I hoped Arthur will be a better ruler than that brute.

He never cares about anybody else but himself." he answered sadly as a tear fell from his eye.

Merlin was surprised at that but felt sorry for the dragon.

He hoped that Arthur would be a better King.

But he heard Gaius calling him.

"Stay!" Elican said excitedly as Merlin laughed.

"Sorry Elican but I have to go.

I'll be back later." he said getting up and leaving the lair.

* * *

Later it was the celebration for Arthur's coronation as King of Camelot but Merlin was distracted for some reason because he remembered what the Great Dragon had told him but noticed Arthur was watching him carefully but he knew he was looking to see if he had magic like he'd seen in the forest but nothing so far.

"Maybe you were imagining things." Gwen said to him but the young King but he wasn't sure he was imaging that he'd seen Merlin use magic but would have to wait and see but was secretly worried because of his father's law.

Arthur knew what he had to do.......


	8. Protege

**Forgiveness**

Merlin was nervous as he had a feeling that Arthur had figured out that he had magic.

For so long he'd hidden this fact from Arthur but had a feeling he knew that he was beginning to figure it out but hoped he wasn't too mad but saw Gwen enter Gaius's workshop.

"What're you doing here?" Merlin asked her.

"Arthur wants to see you for some reason." she answered.

He knew that it was to do with the fact that he now knew Merlin was magically gifted.

Gaius hoped that it wasn't about that.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he was in the throne room.

He remembered that day when Merlin had protected him from danger.

He wondered how long Merlin had been using his magical gifts but shuddered remembering something.

When he'd helped Merlin protect his village from raiders, Merlin's friend Will had said he was a sorceror but now realised he'd been covering for Merlin.

He hoped Merlin wouldn't be angry but saw no hate or rage in his eyes as he entered the room.

"Arthur are you okay?" he asked the young King.

"Yes I'm fine but I'm worried about you.

I know what you've been hiding all this time." he told him.

"What're you talking about?

I'm not hiding anything!" Merlin told him.

"Yes you are.

You see, I know the truth about you.

I know you're a warlock." the young King told him.

There was silence for a moment but then Merlin found the strength to speak.

"How did you find out?

I never told you!" he said to the young King.

"I found out when I was getting that sword from that stone.

How long have you been hiding this?" he asked Merlin.

"Since I first came to Camelot.

Because your father forbade magic in the kingdo." Merlin answered.

"I see.

You can go now.

But nobody will know what transpired here." he said.

Merlin was relieved as he left the throne room.

But Arthur had a curious look on his face as he was thinking.

* * *

"Arthur knows your secret, that you have magic?" Gaius asked as he and Merlin were working.

They were in Gaius's workshop but the physician was nervous especially now that Arthur knew Merlin's secret, that he had magic.

"Yes but he rwacted better than I thought he would." the young warlock answered him.

"What do you mean Merlin?" Gaius asked curiously.

"Well when Uther found out there were sorcerors in the kingdom, he had them killed.

But Arthur....... was different." he said.

"Well he is different from Uther.

He is not so close minded as his father was about sorcery and magic.

Maybe it is a sign." Gaius said.

"A sign of what?" Merlin asked as Gaius smiled.

"A sign that magic might finally return to Camelot." he replied hopefully.

* * *

Morgana was amazed as she entered the Great Dragon's lair.

She wondered if Uther had known the dragon was down here when he was alive but had a feeling he did.

"Lady Morgana what brings you down here?

I've never seen you down here." he told her.

"I discovered it a while ago but you seem sad but it must hurt being stuck down here when you could be free.

Did Uther lock you in here?" she told him.

"Yes he did.

He destroyed others of my kind and left me alive.

He locked me in here for as long as I can remember but it makes me angry.

At least Arthur will be a different ruler than Uther." he answered as Morgana laughed.

She then decided to try and break the chains around him so he could get out of here but knew Arthur would be angry and not forgive her but she had to try.

She couldn't let a magical creature so powerful and strong to rot in a dungeon but the Great Dragon smiled.

He'd been looking for an new protege since Merlin had declared that he wouldn't let him be free but maybe Morgana could be the one as a plan formed in his mind but hoped it would work........


End file.
